Dance For Me
by Cheri-sama
Summary: Working is hard, especially when it's not a job you particularly want. [InuiKaidoh] AU


**Dance For Me**

_Disclaimer: It'd be fun and prolific... but no. Not mine._

* * *

Kaidoh was nervous. It was his first night on the job and he was beginning to think he had made the wrong decision. Unfortunately it was too late to back out now, even if he had wanted to. Besides, his family needed the money badly and this was the only place he could find to hire him. 

The Nickle n' Dime'd speakeasy had been his only salvation, even if it did require him to wear a dress and dance for strangers. As he stood behind the stage curtains he looked down at his outfit and grimaced. Typical flapper dress, it had thin shoulder straps and fell in a straight line to mid-thigh. He never thought he'd be grateful for his slender build because it made his bare legs look good in a dress. The layers of beads swayed as he paced nervously and the feather in the matching head band dipped and bobbed as well.

The emerald green of the dress brought out his eyes, eyes that were right now narrowed in irritation as he shifted uncomfortably in his outfit.

It had taken him only a few days to memorize his routine but this was the first time he had actually had to perform in front of people other than the other dancers. The stage manager came up to him just then and told him he was one in a minute. Rubbing his palms nervously on the sides of his dress he let out a calming hiss. He knew he'd be performing mostly in front of women, and men whose tastes ran to the same sex.

As the live band gave his cue he stepped out onto the stage to whistles and catcalls. His eyes searched the crowd, mostly women, with a few men scattered here and there. Most of the men looked like an unsavory sort, gangsters and thugs. But one man stood out. He was leaning casually against one of the small tables scattered about the floor and he watched Kaidoh dance from behind opaque glasses, his expression unreadable. At that intense expression Kaidoh almost faltered but he caught himself just in time. If he didn't put on a good performance he would be fired and he _really_ needed this job.

By the time his number was over, his feet ached and he was sweating as he left the stage and went back to the small room for the dancers. Changing into street clothes he sighed, as he headed outside. He stopped abruptly when he slammed into an unyielding body.

Bouncing back he looked up at one of the thugs that had been cat-calling him during his routine. A small hiss escaped him and he moved to the side to go around. As he did the thug moved in the same direction, effectively cutting him off.

"What's the matter?" The larger man leered, "Don't you want to give me a private performance?"

Kaidoh swallowed in fear. This man was twice his size; he'd never win if he tried to fight him. He backed up slowly, hoping he could make it back inside before then man made his move. He'd taken no more than a half dozen steps back, when he bumped into someone. Jumping in fright he whirled around to face the neatly dressed man with the glasses who had been watching him intently.

"Getting into trouble?" The man asked, his voice deep and smooth. It washed over Kaidoh and he immediately relaxed. There was something about this man that was soothing to him. Blushing he ducked his head and hissed before replying.

"No, I was just leaving." He didn't bother to say that the thug had been stopping him. He twitched slightly when a warm arm slid around his waist and he felt himself get pulled snug against the taller man's side.

"Then let's get going, I'll walk you home."

Kaidoh snuck a glance up at him but couldn't tell what he was thinking, his eyes hidden by those lenses. As if sensing Kaidoh's gaze, the man looked down and smiled slightly in a reassuring manner as he gently led Kaidoh around the irritated thug.

The further they walked from the speakeasy, the more Kaidoh relaxed. When they were about a block over he paused, dragging his savoir to a halt with him.

"You were watching me dance." He said softly, looking at the ground.

The man chuckled, his deep voice carrying in the night air, "You were obviously watching me as well, to have known that."

Kaidoh blushed, it was true. He had spent his whole routine staring at this one man. It occurred to him then that he didn't even know the man's name. "What…" he paused to lick his suddenly dry lips, "What's your name?"

The man's lips curved upwards in a small smile and he made a small bow, "Inui Sadaharu. And you are Kaidoh Kaoru, they introduced you before your performance."

Kaidoh blushed again. He seemed to be doing that a lot around Inui.

"Now, may I walk you home? I'm sorry for being presumptive earlier, but you looked like you were not enjoying that man's company." Inui said.

Kaidoh nodded and directed Inui towards his house. As they walked along Inui queried why he was working in such a place, and Kaidoh replied that he needed money for his family. His father's job at the docks was not bringing in enough to support the four of them and this was the only job he had been able to get.

As they reached the tenement that Kaidoh's family lived in they stopped and Inui watched Kaidoh thoughtfully as the younger man blushed profusely and stared at the ground.

"Kaidoh."

Kaidoh looked up at the soft tone in Inui's voice.

"May I see you again? When you aren't working."

Kaidoh looked puzzled for a moment, then he smiled shyly and nodded. "I'd… I'd like that. Very much."

Inui smiled and leaned forward, gently kissing Kaidoh on the cheek. "Until next time then."

Kaidoh stood stunned as he watched Inui walk back the way they had come, long after he had disappeared. Fighting away his blush he headed inside, for the first time praying for his next night at work, knowing that Inui would be there watching him.

**:END:**


End file.
